


Kisses: $1

by romantichopelessly



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, M/M, Zoe the wingwoman, cute lil fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: Evan is dragged to the school's fundraiser fair, and is beginning to regret his decision. Fairs are loud and obnoxious, and he isn't sure that he fits in with Alana and Zoe here. However, that may change when he sees who is manning the kissing booth. It's all for a good cause, right?





	Kisses: $1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just made a new account and moving my fics from Tumblr to here! You can find my DEH blog @/obsessedwithtrees !

Evan wasn’t really someone you expected to be at the crowded fairgrounds on a warm spring day. Packs of people, loud music and laughter, too many smells (popcorn, body odor, hamburgers, cotton candy, sunscreen), and a high chance of someone starting up a conversation was not at all Evan’s norm, but he had promised Zoe that he would come today.

The fair was put on as a fundraiser for their high school, run by the student council to raise money for a new science lab. Alana had been talking about it for months, the planning, the decorating, the prices, Evan knew way too much about it before he had even been persuaded to come.

As he was jostled by yet another eager freshman heading towards the rented Ferris Wheel, Evan wondered why he had even come. Zoe said that coming was his duty as a senior, but really, no one would have missed him if he hadn’t come. The only people he even spoke to in his grade were Alana and Connor. And Jared, of course, but Jared wouldn’t be here. He had told Evan last week, emphatically and a bit rudely, that he would not be at the fair, so really Evan didn’t have to come out of his “bubble of social ineptness and virginism”.

Evan scanned the crowd once again for Zoe, wishing that he wasn’t so completely wrapped around her little finger. Even Connor had managed to get out of coming, sending Evan a look of pity and solidarity over lunch yesterday as Zoe and Alana began to excitedly plan their Saturday.

Just as he was about to give up and go home, Evan felt a tap on his shoulder. He wasn’t proud to admit that he jumped about a foot and let out an inhuman yelp.

Evan whirled around to see Zoe standing behind him, a bright smile gracing her features. She wore overly large sunglasses, a loose white t-shirt and jean shorts, her once again indigo streaked hair braided over her shoulder. Altogether, she looked much nicer than Evan did in his green ‘Save the Earth’ shirt and khaki shorts. He instinctively reached down to tug at the hem of his shirt. Even though they weren’t dating anymore, Evan still managed to get nervous around Zoe and her pretty smile and naturally friendly manner.

“You came!” Zoe pushed her sunglasses up to rest in her hair. “I really wasn’t sure you would.”

“I, um..” Evan cleared his throat awkwardly, glancing over Zoe’s shoulder to see Alana weaving her way through the crowd, two large pretzels in her hands. “I- Yeah, of course I came, I said I would, and that would be like so rude if I backed out and didn’t come, even though you probably wouldn’t miss me because Alana is here, and oh my god I’m thirdwheeling your date.”

Zoe laughed her bright laugh and shook her head quickly. “No, Ev, I invited you. We’re just hanging out. Don’t worry about it.” Evan felt his shoulders relax and he took a shaky breath. This place really put him on edge.

Alana arrived with the pretzels and passed the one with extra salt to Zoe, earning a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned to Evan with a wide grin. “Hi, Evan! Sorry I didn’t get you anything, I didn’t know what you wanted, and Zo said she wasn’t even sure that you would end up coming. But I’m so glad that you did! This fair for an amazing cause, and we really could use all the support that we can get so that we get that new science lab! Really, our old one is so run down. I once saw a cockroach climb out of the eyewash station!!”

Evan nodded along silently with Alana’s diatribe. He had learned that it was best to just let her get it all out. Eventually, Zoe wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s waist to quiet her. “Come on, Lana, we should get to playing some games and spending money, right?”

Alana blushed, seeming to realize how much she had been speaking. “Right. There’s a ring toss over there, actually.”

Evan followed the girls as Alana tugged Zoe in the direction of a booth with lots of red and yellow streamers around it. He watched silently as Alana threw rings, citing that it was all math and managing to miss most of them anyway. Even though Zoe had reassured him, Evan felt like such a third wheel with Alana and Zoe like this. He wished that he had just stayed home and watched a documentary, or maybe gone to Connor’s house and hung out with him. He continued to fiddle with the hem of his shirt as Zoe took the rings and won Alana a stuffed zebra. His mouth felt dry. He wished Jared was here.

Jared always managed to make him feel included. Maybe it was because they had been family friends for so many years, but Jared always had this way of getting Evan to engage with his friends as a group much better than he did when he was alone with them. If Jared were here, Evan wouldn’t have to walk behind Zoe and Alana holding hands and sharing cotton candy. If Jared were here, Evan wouldn’t have to ride in a Ferris Wheel compartment alone.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t having fun. He liked to spend time with Alana and Zoe, it was just that he felt like he was intruding. He made sure to meet their eyes and smile just enough to not be conspicuous, though. He didn’t want the two to pity him. Around lunchtime, Evan resolved to break apart from them. They had pretty much visited every booth by then, anyway. Just as he was about to make his excuse and book it to his car, Zoe gasped loudly.

Evan’s head snapped up in alarm. Was someone hurt? Did something bad happen? Oh god, what if Zoe was having a heart attack or choking and then she fell and hit her head and Evan was shaking too much to call 911 and he didn’t know CPR, and oh god oh god oh-

Zoe, instead of falling to the ground, pointed out a bright pink booth up ahead. “Oh my god!!”

Evan got his breath back before following her finger towards the booth. Evan tilted his head slightly, moving closer to her in an attempt to see whatever it was that had her so worked up. When he saw who was manning the booth, his jaw dropped.

Jared sat in a chair behind the table, leaning his head on his hand, a bored expression on his face. He was surrounded by little pink and white hearts, a large red bucket sitting on the table to his right, probably for collecting money. A large sign hung from the front of the table, spelling out in a curly font ‘Kisses: $1’.

Evan felt his mouth go dry, and he knew he made that awful squeaking noise again. He could vaguely hear Zoe asking Alana about why Jared was running the booth over the rushing in his ears. He didn’t know how long he stood there staring at Jared like a complete idiot, but he was snapped out of his haze by Zoe slapping a piece of paper into his hand and pushing him in the direction of the violently pink booth. Evan scrambled to stop her.

“Wh- Zoe!! No! What are you-“

Zoe continued pushing him, persistent. “You have to do this, Evan. I’m sorry, but this is your best chance.”

“M-My best chance..?”

Zoe stared up at Evan like he was insane. “To kiss him, duh.”

Evan felt his face redden. He sputtered uselessly as Zoe maintained her no-nonsense stare. Sometimes she was scarily like Connor. “Evan, I love you, but you’re obvious. And so is he. He’s running a kissing booth. This is an amazing chance. You get to help a good cause, and you get to kiss the guy you like!”

Evan could feel his palms getting clammy. He didn’t have another chance to protest before Zoe was pushing him again and he stumbled right into the pink and red table.

“Evan?” Jared dropped his hand from his chin to the table. Evan might have been imagining it, but it almost looked like Jared was blushing a bit. “What are you doing here?”

Evan turned desperately, looking for Zoe or Alana to save him, but the two girls had already left. He gulped. “I- u-uh- I d- I, um-“

“Slow down there, Acorn, can’t really understand you.” If Jared had been blushing earlier, he certainly wasn’t any longer. Evan felt his own blush grow darker looking down at Jared’s signature smirk.

Evan reached down to pull at the hem of his shirt, but remembered that Zoe had handed him something. He shakily opened his fist to reveal a crumpled dollar bill. Zoe had given him money? Evan bit his lip, looking back at the sign on the front of the booth. He cleared his throat. “What, uh, what are you doing here? You said you weren’t-“

Jared cut Evan off. “Yeah, well, I lied. Didn’t really want you seeing me like this.” He mumbled the second part. Evan was about to speak again when Jared pushed his glasses up and resumed his smirk. “Alana sort of roped me into it. I swear, that girl has magic powers of persuasion. But it’s for a good cause. Even if not a lot of people are paying up. No one really cares for education these days anyways, they only came for the rides, not the lab.”

Evan’s eyes bored into his own fist, clutching the- now probably a bit damp from his sweaty palms- money. Zoe was right. This was a chance. If he was rejected, he could play it off as only for the fund raiser. No one would care. Before he could talk himself out of it, Evan slammed his hand down onto the table and shoved the money across the counter.

Jared’s eyes widened at Evan’s sudden forcefulness. “Uh…” Despite his bewilderment, Jared picked up the money. His eyes widened as soon as he realized what it was. Evan was positive that he was blushing this time. “E-Ev-“

“WeDontHaveToIfYouDontWantToIMeanZoeSaidWeShouldAndIJustThoughtIWould-“

Before Evan could really work himself into a panic, lips were on his. Evan froze up at first, but relaxed as soon as he understood what was happening. Jared’s lips were warm, and a lot softer than he would have expected. He tasted faintly of peppermint, and Evan’s heart fluttered.

Evan hadn’t had nearly enough when Jared pulled away. Evan opened his eyes to see that Jared had the softest expression that Evan had ever seen on his face. Directed towards him. Evan bit his lip. He waited patiently for his judgement. He hoped beyond all hope that Jared would agree that that was a fantastic kiss and be willing to go for more.

Neither of the boys spoke for a moment, both afraid to break the atmosphere. Other students screamed with laughter all around them, bells rang and music played over the loudspeaker, but it seemed so far away.

Jared was the first to speak. “So…” The shorter not cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up once again. “You know you gave me five dollars, not one, right?”

Evan’s blush instantly flared back up. “O-Oh- I didn’t- I wasn’t- I didn’t mean to I’m so sorry, Zoe gave me the money, and I didn’t know-“

Jared laughed loudly, and Evan cut himself off. “Zoe? Damn, that girl is good. I owe her my life now.” Evan must have looked extremely confused because Jared clarified. “I still owe you four kisses. Maybe I can make up the difference over dinner?”

Evan’s cheeks hurt from grinning so much.


End file.
